Okami: Sacred Moon
by ZombiePrincessAmaiMalfoy
Summary: Tsuki is just a normal girl living in ancient japan. When she is suddenly transported to Nippon, what will happen? Issun x OC, Oki x OC, maybe Kokari x OC. Combined into fewer chapters now, but chapter 2 has new story content
1. Chapter 1: new friends

I woke up and rolled over to hit the alarm clock. Of course, as always, something was in my way. I opened my eyes and looked at my now soaking wet arm. Who the hell put a glass of water there? I got up and stumbled downstairs. "Okah-san? Otoh-san?" I looked around, and noticed a letter on the fridge.

'Gone shopping. Be back at 3!'

I looked at the clock. It was 4. I yawned and made myself some cup noodles. I ate the whole thing in 5 seconds flat and got dressed in my usual black kimono with a red rose on it. I put on my favorite black sandals, and walked outside. I put my knee-length black hair up in a bun, and began to walk to the park. I walked over to a little girl who was playing all alone. "Hello, little one. Where is your mother?" she glanced at me and kept playing. I noticed she was drawing kanji in the sand. She had white hair and had red streaks on her face. She was painting different symbols. She took out a brush and painted three lines on my hand. The symbol began to glow. The girl smiled. "My name's Amaterasu. See you later." I screamed as my vision turned to black and I hit the ground. "I like her. I want to play with her. I wonder if my friends will like her?"

When I woke up, I was lying on soft dirt, and I was cold. I sat up and coughed, noticing that I was soaking wet. As I looked around, I noticed I was in a small town, with small houses that barely counted as shacks. It seemed rather peaceful, with leaves blowing in the wind. I stood up, rubbing my sore head, and walked over to the nearest person, an elderly woman with an orange on her head, doing her laundry by the river.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" The old lady looked at me and gasped.

"Oh, goodness me! You're soaked to the bone! Come with me! Oh, my…you're pale as death!" She grabbed my arm and began leading me towards a small shack with a rice paddy.

I walked in and a small woman in a pink kimono looked up.

"Oh my…another one?" The old woman nodded her head and pulled a tatami mat out of a closet.

"Sit down, dear." I sat down and took in a deep breath. The room smelled like pure alcohol. I happened to glance over and see bags of rice.

_So this is a place where they make sake…_

The younger woman went to a pile of clothes and pulled out a short kimono.

"Here, try this on." I pulled it on. It was a dark grey, with pink flowers weaving all over the front. It was a little short, and only came to my mid-thigh. I can only assume it was too small, because I had trouble fastening it.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't think we have anything that would fit your…um…endowments." I glanced down at my strained bust.

"It's alright. Is there any place where I could get something to eat?" The old woman tossed me a rice ball.

"You can have this until I make orange cake tonight. It'll be delicious!" I bowed and thanked her.

"Domo arigatou. What may I call you?" The small woman bowed.

"My name is Kushi." I looked her over, she had shoulder-length black hair, a long pink kimono with long sleeves, and a headdress made of twisting topes and small sake barrels. I looked at the elderly woman with the orange on her head.

"Just call me Mrs. Orange. I'm the wife of the village elder, Mr. Orange. Come, I'll introduce you to everybody and show you where you'll be staying. "


	2. Chapter 2: Wood Sprites and Goddesses

As we walked out, I took a better look at the town. What I once took for peaceful was most definitely not. The trees that I could only assume to be sacred(there was a bow of white rope around them) were all dead, and the leaves blowing in the wind were dead. I was led to a small child playing with a dog and a dragonfly on a string.

"This is Mushi and his dog Hayabusa. Mushi, this is…eh…"

"My name is Shinseina Tsuki." (author's note: Shinseina means "sacred" and Tsuki means "moon" so her name means sacred moon)

Mushi bowed respectfully and the dog barked.

"Hello Tsuki! Are you going to stay here?" I blinked.

"Well, I really don't know how long I'll be in this village…" I was dragged away and met all of the town's inhabitants(even Susano). I was led up a pathway to a large tree. It was old and gnarled, and had no leaves. I felt bad for the poor old tree. It was obvious that this tree was a symbol of peace and protection, because the old woman's features softened as she looked at it.

"This is Konohana, the guardian spirit of Kamiki. Isn't she lovely?" I looked up and saw a young woman tending carefully to the upper branches.

"Who is that?" I pointed to her.

"Hm? Who, dear? There's no one there." My arm fell to my side.

"You can't see her? The woman with the black hair and leaf kimono!" Mrs. Orange took a step back.

"You can see her? The goddess of this tree?" I looked back up at her. She giggled and disappeared.

"Yes…I guess?" The old woman nodded.

"I see. You must be transported at once to the capital. I will make arrangements. Until then, you can make your home in the hollow of this tree. If you can see the goddess, she may protect you." Mrs. Orange walked away, leaving me with the tree. I stepped forward and examined a statue of a wolf. It was obviously very old.

"Don't touch that!" I whipped around, and the "goddess" from before stood in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry!" She got close to my face.

"Do you know who this statue is of?" I shook my head no.

"This statue is of the sun goddess Amaterasu! Otherwise known as the white wolf, Shiranui!" I tilted my head to the side.

"Then who are you?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"I am Sakuya, a wood sprite! Who are you?" I glared and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm Shinseina Tsuki, artist extraordinaire." She glared for a few moments more. "Well, Tsuki, It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we can-" Just then she was swept off her feet by a stone, coming out of nowhere. I heard a terrifying loud roar. Sakuya pulled herself up to her knees.

"Oh, no…"

Sakuya stood up, pushing me behind her. (It was at this point that I got acquainted with her oddly bare behind) As I looked up, the sky turned dark and the wind howled. A large rock came hurtling towards the statue, but Sakuya caught it, crying out. She stood, waving her arm around. A strange, glittering aura developed around her hand.

"Amaterasu, now is the time!" A green mirror solidified in her hand, which she threw at the statue. It attached itself to the statue's back, and immediately spouted red flames. There was a blinding flash of light, and when I opened my eyes again, A white wolf with red markings stood before me, shaking out it's fur.

"A white wolf…" The wolf yawned.

"Ah, Amaterasu. You are as beautiful as ever." Sakuya pointed at the sky.

"As you can see, the sky is dark, and in need of your light. Please lend us your- um…Amaterasu?" I looked down at the wolf, who was fast asleep.

"You cannot mean to say that this sleepy mutt is the sun goddess, Amaterasu?" Sakuya shook her head.

"Yes, this is Amaterasu, awakened after 100 years of slumber. It appears as if she has been greatly weakened…perhaps you could travel with her, child of the Moon?" I nodded.

"What's going on here?" A girl, about my age, stepped from the shadows at the base of the tree. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" She looked at me carefully, examining me.

"My name is Ankoku Suta." (author's note: Ankoku Suta translates as "dark star.") I nodded.

"Well, Suta, I hope we can get along." Sakuya grabbed our shoulders.

"Tsuki, Suta, you are the children of Yomigami and Yumigami. You must assist Amaterasu in her quest." Suta and I blinked. I had no clue of what she was talking about, and by the blank expression on Suta's face, I assumed she didn't either. Suta broke the silence.

"What…in HELL are you talking about?!" Sakuya was taken aback by her outburst.

"Your names…Tsuki…the moon, and Suta…the star, were given to you long before your birth. Let me explain…" Suta and I sat on the ground, awaiting the explanation of our births.

"You see, there are 13 gods of the brush, and each one holds a technique. The first god, or goddess, might I say, is Amaterasu, the white wolf with the crimson markings. She holds the technique Sunrise, which allows the sun to rise at any time. The second, your god, Suta, is Yomigami, the white dragon. Yomigami's technique is Rejuvenation, a technique that replenishes or restores something that is broken or missing. The third, Tachigami, the tachi-wielding mouse. His technique is Power Slash, which, as you can guess, allows you to…" I zoned out, not really caring about the gods of the brush. I only began listening again when I heard her start talking about me.

"Tsuki, you were made from Yumigami, the mochi-making rabbit in the moon. Yumigami's technique is Crescent, which makes the moon rise. Do you understand why I'm telling you these techniques?" Suta and I looked at each other and frowned.

"Not really. But enlighten us, oh wise one." We giggled, and Sakuya shot us a look of pure venom.

"You two hold the two brush techniques of your ancestors. You were both born from long lines of priestesses. The only thing for you to do is travel with Amaterasu, and recollect the techniques, and also the priestesses of the brush." I was stunned. Who knew that I would one day serve a greater purpose than a useless artist? But still, maybe this explained why I so very liked nightscapes, and the moon. But…traveling with a wolf? How more strange can you get?

After Sakuya told us of our destinies, she twitched.

"What is this?" She started digging through her chest.

"It seems something has stowed itself in my kimono!" She started laughing her ass off, and something went flying out of her cleavage. Sakuya sighed,

"Phew…what happened…" I looked at the ground, where a small bug was rolling around. Sakuya glared at it.

"Hiding in my clothes again, little bug?" The 'bug' hopped up and started jumping up and down, turning red with anger.

"Who you callin' a bug? The name's Issun! Issun, wandering artist!" Amaterasu, seemingly having had enough of Issun, put him in her mouth, spitting him out a moment later.

"Hey hey hey! Aww, great, now I'm coated in dog slobber! What's wrong with you, furball?" Suta stepped forward.

"Don't speak to her like that! You're speaking to Amaterasu!" Issun glanced over.

"That's kind of a mouthful, ain't it? How about I just call ya Ammy?" We all facepalmed. After everyone was done with introductions, we heard another ominous roar. Sakuya fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"I have wasted all but the last of my energy...Kamiki is lost if you do not act quickly. Please, all of you...release the souls of the villagers contained within the sacred fruit... I beg of you..." With that, she disappeared in a shower of dead leaves. Suta and I stood in shock. Issun was the first to break the silence.

"So...what now?"


End file.
